Verdad a Ciegas
by xavo
Summary: Kim y Ron llegan a una misteriosa isla del sur llamados por una señal de ayuda. Allí ingresan a la casa del hombre que los llamó, el cual les dará una importante misión: buscar a alguien desaparecido. Pero las cosas no son lo que parecen...


Este es mi segundo fic, primero normal no crossover, espero que les guste. La historia ocurre cuando Kim y Ron eran sólo amigos. Y dejen reviews!!!

**Kim Possible y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. **

VERDAD A CIEGAS

-¿Segura que es aquí Kim? –Dijo Ron Imparable. La ultima misión del equipo Possible los había traído a un antiguo pueblo de Chiloé, isla ubicada al sur de Chile, lugar caracterizado durante décadas por ser foco de múltiples mitos y leyendas que fueron trasmitidos en la tradición oral de la zona.  
-Sí Ron, según Wade ayer se envió una señal de auxilio desde ese sitio. Ambos  
atravesaban el pueblo sin ninguna alma a la vista, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Desde que habían llegado no habían visto sol en el cielo, todo el tiempo los rodeaba un firmamento nublado que bajaba hasta el suelo como una espesa neblina que dificultaba la visión. El lugar donde iban era una gran y vieja casona al fondo del pueblo, por el camino habían varias casas que se enfilaban hasta ella. Todo rodeado por un oscuro y profundo bosque. Ya frente a la puerta Ron golpeó con el puño.  
-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Al no obtener respuesta los chicos se preocuparon.  
-Que extraño –clamó Kim.  
-Que tal si le ocurrió algo al dueño; que tal si se cayó y está inconsciente o si se atoró con un burrito y se ahoga en este momento, quizás un asesino maníaco se metió a la casa y lo mató despiadadamente, lo cortó en pedacitos y ocultó el cadáver en el sótano –al terminar tomó una bocanada de aire.  
-Ron, estás muy paranoico.  
Luego como frío hielo una mano surgió de las sombras y tocó el hombro de la chica.  
-¡Ah! –Gritó. Al darse vuelta vieron que era una anciana, la cual dijo: ¿intentan entrar a la casa del viejo Jenkins? –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Yo tengo una copia de la llave, él me la encargó por si alguien quería entrar a verlo. Verán, él está algo sordo por lo que quizás no los escuche golpear.  
-Oh gracias, pero que susto nos dio señora.  
-Lo siento –dijo sonriendo. Les abrió la puerta, esta rechinó hasta abrirse mostrando la profunda oscuridad que había adentro.  
-Está oscuro.  
-Nuevamente gracias seño... –Nadie. La anciana ya no estaba. La chica encendió la linterna del kimmunicador y entraron.

* * *

A escasos metros de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos dos personas espiaban la escena.  
-¿Está seguro de esto doc? –Dijo Shego.  
-Claro Shego, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar de una vez con Kim Possible. Encerrada en una casa, en la oscuridad, en una tierra desconocida, vencerla será pan comido.  
-No lo sé doc, señorita perfecta siempre encuentra la forma de salir de estas situaciones ¿por qué cree que ahora lo conseguirá?  
-Tengo un buen presentimiento –su cara se oscureció, bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos malévolamente en señal de una futura victoria.

* * *

-Kim no me agrada este lugar –la linterna proyectaba la sombra de los muebles de la casa, todo en ella era de un aspecto antiguo y tétrico. Estaban sumidos en una oscuridad envolvente, de no ser por la fuente de luz del kimmunicador no podrían ver absolutamente nada.  
-Tranquilo Ron ¿qué podría pasar? Aquí solo vive ese anciano. Ahora, debemos encontrarlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite.  
-Y si sólo nos quiere para que lavemos su dentadura o para que lo bañemos o... No, no, quizás... no quiere para que alguien escuche sus viejas historias –esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de ser más desagradable que las anteriores posibilidades.  
-Ron, ya te he dicho esto varias veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Estás exagerando!  
-Sí claro, no me dirás eso cuando te pida que le enjabones la espalda...  
-"Shhhh", espera, oí un ruido. Viene de esa habitación –apuntando a una puerta cercana -. Quédate aquí con Rufus, yo iré.  
-Pero Kim, no has visto películas de terror donde la primera regla es nunca te separes.  
-Sólo será un momento, no te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo –la chica se separó de su amigo adentrándose por la casa, caminaba lentamente, sin mirar atrás, la linterna iluminaba el frente de la puerta que se acercaba, cada paso hacía un ruido chirriante ya que el suelo era de madera por lo que expulsaba décadas de antigüedad acumulada. Su mano rodeó la perilla de la puerta, luego, la comenzó a giraron suavidad, aun así esta hizo un ruido parecido al de las viejas tablas del suelo, sólo que este era metálico. La puerta se abrió revelando una amplia habitación que no era oscura del todo: por una ventana se filtraban delgados hilos de luz entre las rendijas que dejaba la madera con que había sido tapiada. Kim pensó: si alguien vive aquí ¿por qué tapiarían las ventanas? repasó el resto del cuarto con la linterna, nada llamó su atención, excepto, ese ruido, lo volvió a oír. Quizás sea un ratón, mejor regreso con Ron. Pero, luego con la periferia del ojo observó algo tras un sofá, un bulto, Kim comenzó a asustarse cuando se dio cuenta que este se movía. Su instinto aventurero la impulsó a acercarse, aquel seguía ser moviéndose, sólo podía verlo asomando su pelaje negro a un costado del viejo sillón. Cuando descubrir que era eso estaba a un solo paso de distancia la luz se apagó. Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue a la criatura que se incorporaba y se lanzaba sobre ella. Aquella chica no acostumbraba a hacerlo pero un grito de terror dejó escapar, el que resonó en toda la zona.

* * *

Luego que Kim lo dejará ahí, el rubio sacó una pequeña linterna llavero que traía consigo un Imparable siempre viene preparado. Ten Rufus se la paso al ratopín el que se posicionó en su hombro, la encendió y apuntó al frente, el rango que iluminaba era poco pero era mejor que nada.  
-Ven Rufus, vamos a dar un vistazo –al oírlo este le golpeó la oreja y gruñó -. Sé que Kim me dijo que no me moviera pero regresaremos antes que ella, descuida. Divisó un largo pasillo, el que decidió recorrer, a los costados se enfilaban una serie de hermosas pinturas que llamaron la atención del chico. Una de ellas al fondo lo atrajo más que las otras, una bella mujer posaba con una sonrisa. La luz destacaba el relieve característico del óleo, se notaba que era un buen trabajo. ¿Quién la habría pintado? Pero Ron no se fijaba ni en los relieves ni en el magnifico trabajo, sólo miraba estupefacto el parecido. La mujer era igual a Kim.

* * *

-Por aquí, sólo hay que quitar estas tablas clavadas a la ventana y podremos entrar –le anunció Drakken a Shego.  
-Yo lo haré –dijo ella. Con sus poderes prácticamente la carbonizó como si fuera simple papel.  
-Bien hecho. Vamos –ambos ingresaron a la vieja casa. Al posarse en el suelo el sonido de madera crujiendo rompió el silencio del lugar -. Ahora debemos encontrarlos. ¡Vaya! Que oscuro está aquí, no se ve nada –Shego encendió una llama verde en la punta de su dedo ampliando su visión -. Bien pensado. Vamos, démonos prisa.

* * *

Bueno no era cien por ciento igual, la mujer del cuadro denotaba más edad, pero era la viva imagen de Kim en unos años más. En eso holló un grito, era Kim.  
-¡Ya voy Kim! –Gritó Ron girando sobre sí mismo dejando al retrato de aquella mujer mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

* * *

Una sensación humedeció su mejilla, cuando dilucidó la situación se dio cuenta como aquel gato le lamía la cara uff sólo era un gato pensó aliviada Kim mientras sostenía al animal entre sus brazos.  
-Pero por qué se apagó esta cosa –pensó. Presionó un botón del kimmunicador y la luz volvió a encenderse -. ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que ocurrió: Tenía puesto el temporizador a quince minutos. En eso llega Ron muy preocupado por el grito que había oído.  
-¿Kim qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sólo que me dio un gran susto este amiguito –mostrándole el gato negro que sostenía.  
-Ah, tonto gato –clamó ubicándose frente al animal que miraba haciéndole un gesto juguetón con la pata. El chico no se inmutó, no le agradaban los gatos. Luego recordó -. Kim, encontré algo extraño tienes que venir a verlo –tomó a la chica de la mano y la condujo por el corredor y al final del pasillo, pero cuando la iluminó no lo podía creer, nada, la mujer ya no estaba el lienzo estaba de color negro ¿cómo había ocurrido?  
-¿Y bien? –Dijo Kim.  
-No sé que pasó, te juro que ahí estaba pintada una mujer igual a ti.  
-Pero si no hay nada.  
-Kim, tienes que creerme.  
-Mmmm bueno como sea, mejor seguimos hay que encontrar a ese anciano –ella dio media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado. Ron se quedó mirando la pintura que extraño pensó. Ron, vamos el chico la siguió. En su regreso ella se encontró con una figura familiar, el gato que había dejado estaba ahí parado, mirándola. Hola de nuevo le dijo dulcemente arrodillándose para acariciarle la cabeza. Ron se unió a la chica y continuaron su búsqueda. Mientras se adentraban a otros sectores de la gran casa a solo centímetros de ahí divididos por la pared pasaban Drakken y Shego.

* * *

En su camino se encontraron con una bifurcación; el corredor se dividía en dos, sí que era grande aquella casa, casi como una mansión. Un juego de miradas entre ellos vasto para ponerse de acuerdo por donde iría quien. Cuando se separó de Shego asumió que ahora debía moverse en le oscuridad ya que su asistente ya no estaba para alumbrarle el trayecto.

* * *

Por otro lado Kim y Ron se encontraron en la misma situación: debían separarse, un lado iba al otro extremo de la casa y por el otro se distinguía una escalera que llegaba al segundo piso.  
-Yo subiré al segundo piso -dijo señalando con la linterna -. Y tú seguirás al otro extremo de la casa ¿bien?  
-Pero Kim y si aparece el "Trauko"… -en el vuelo platicaron con un chileno que conocía las leyendas de la zona, se llamaba Javier, un sujeto agradable, algo excéntrico, gracioso a ratos y algo idiota, pero parecía una buena persona. Les contó sobre los mitos y leyendas que se contaban en el lugar que a pesar ser sólo cuentos populares tuvieran cuidado.  
-Ah no creerás en los cuentos que nos dijo ese chico, ¿verdad?  
-No como crees ¿pero, y si son ciertos?  
-Descuida, además el "Trauko" sólo ataca a las mujeres, y está Rufus acompañándote. Estarás bien.  
Se separaron sin antes darse un abrazo para tranquilizar a Ron, el cual le hizo sentir mucha seguridad y valentía. Fue una experiencia para él sentir el cuerpo de Kim tan cercano al suyo lo que generó varias imágenes en su mente no, Kim es mi amiga y nada más, no es correcto sentirme así pensó.  
-Cuídate –le dijo el rubio mientras se alejaban. Kim sintió la preocupación de su amigo por ella, sabía que contaba con él desde hace años, era el único amigo que tenía y estaba segura que su amistad sería para siempre, pero el destino les preparaba algo más, ya no se verían con ojos de amigos a partir de aquel fantástico baile.

* * *

Minutos después Ron caminaba recorriendo las últimas habitaciones del primer piso, pero en una esquina tropezó con algo o alguien y se dio de bruces al suelo.  
-¿Drakken? –dijo este al incorporarse de la caída y apuntar con la linterna al hombre con quien había tropezado.  
-Ah el bufón –contestó indiferente.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Shego? –le dice.  
-No es de tu incumbencia.  
-¿Qué es lo que tramas? Nos estás siguiendo.  
-No ¿por que haría eso?  
-Ehhh para atraparnos no crees –clamó con un tono de obviedad.  
Drakken pensó: mmmm el bufón tiene linterna, puedo acompañarlo hasta que se reúna con Kim Possible y la capturaré ante sus ojos.  
-Te propongo una tregua, verás, perdí contacto con Shego y llegué aquí por casualidad y ahora intento salir de aquí, te puedo ayudar en lo que buscas.  
Ron vaciló un momento ¿podría confiar en él? Pero no era gran amenaza ni para él ni para Kim, Shego era la problemática.  
-Bien tregua –ambos se dieron la mano y continuaron juntos.

* * *

Por su parte, Shego encuentra una escalera, sube por ella y llega al mismo piso donde se hallaba Kim, quien continuaba su misión. Al rato la pelirroja divisó una flameante llama verde flotando en la oscuridad, le parecía muy conocida, apagó el kimmunicador para no ser detectada y se pegó a la pared, cuando aquella llama pasó junto a ella se lanzó contra Shego acorralándola contra la pared.  
-Kimmie, hola ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-¿Dónde está Drakken y que está planeando? –Preguntó firme.  
-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? Estoy sola, caí aquí por accidente y pues, ahora intento salir –ella no sabía que estaba dando la misma escusa que Drakken.  
Una luz detectaron sus ojos, bajo sus pies se apreció un as de luz que rozaba el suelo. Ambas mujeres siguieron la fuente luminosa hasta su origen donde se colaba por debajo de una puerta.  
-Ven conmigo –le dice Kim sin soltarla. El crujido de la puerta abriéndose incitó un escalofrío en ambas. Lentamente, ingresaron las dos en silencio contemplando el lugar al que entraban: un sitio totalmente distinto al resto de la casa, este estaba limpio y bien decorado, varias estatuas y retratos se repartían en los estantes de las esquinas, una alfombra roja cubría el suelo de madera, todo esto iluminado por el ardiente fuego de una chimenea al centro de la pared frente a la puerta, y a un costado de esta un sillón de largo respaldo impidiendo ver si alguien estaba sentado en él. Ambas chicas se miraron y de a poco se acercaron a aquel sillón, su respiración se volvió profunda, no sabían que encontrarían tras él, el corazón de Kim latía rápido y sin vacilación, pero bajo una gran calma interior, ella puso la mano sobre el respaldo y…  
-Hola –dijo una voz. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron.  
-¿Ust…usted es el señor Jenkins?  
-Así es, te estaba esperando Kim Possible. Me doy cuenta que viniste acompañada –todo esto lo dijo de espaldas a ellas -. Vamos al grano sí, te llamé para que busques a alguien. Desapareció mi esposa, quiero que la encuentres y la traigas conmigo de vuelta. Sé que no cobras por tu ayuda, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte por ello una buena suma.  
-No hace falta que me pague, lo haré con gusto. Bien, para empezar a investigar necesito hacerle unas preguntas.  
-De acuerdo- aceptó el hombre.  
-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la vio?  
-Hace diez días.  
-¿Le dijo algo extraño o tuvieron una pelea por algún problema, tiene algún enemigo, quizás?  
-No, nos amamos, nunca peleamos, y no le hemos hecho nada malo a nadie para que busque venganza. Y no me dijo nada fuera de lo común ese día, excepto que siempre me amaría, pero eso nos lo decimos siempre.  
-Bien gracias, tendré que revisar la casa y el área en busca de pistas.  
-Adelante, está bien, has todo lo necesario para encontrarla. La extraño mucho.  
-Con su permiso, me retiro, volveré con lo que haya descubierto sobre el paradero de su esposa –Kim salió seguida por Shego, como ella permaneció paciente y en silencio, Kim no se imaginó que al salir, la mujer con un rápido movimiento se abalanzase sobre ella encendiendo su plasma y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, evitando que se moviera.  
-No me importa tu tonta misión, yo cumpliré la mía acabando contigo.  
¡Diablos!. Pensó. no debí bajar la guardia le faltaba el aire, el brazo le oprimía el cuello y no la dejaba respirar, debía hacer algo, pero pronto.  
Reunió toda su fuerza para levantar a Shego del suelo, llevándola hacia delante y estrellándola contra el duro suelo, estando así, Kim le tomó los pies y la comenzó a hacer girar a su alrededor, calculó el movimiento y la soltó haciéndola atravesar con un gran estruendo una ventana al final del pasillo, fue tal la fuerza que la hizo caer en el bosque próximo, la luz entraba alumbrando el pasillo y a Kim recobrando el aliento.

* * *

-¿Y ese ruido? –Clamó Ron.  
-Debe ser Shego, debe haber encontrado a Possible –pensó Drakken y luego dijo: ehhhh no lo sé, quizás fue Santa Claus entrando por la chimenea.  
-¿En agosto?  
-Sip, ya sabes, a lo mejor en este país llega antes, je je.  
Ron alzó una ceja si… claro. Subamos al segundo piso. Avanzando en la penumbra, lentos y silenciosos, sus pasos se perdían como un eco a través del espacio. Al rato se encontraron con Kim.  
-Ron, ya encontré al señor… ¡Drakken! ¿Qué haces aquí? Shego me dijo que estaba sola.  
-A mi me dijo lo mismo –musitó Ron poniéndose al lado de Kim y mirándolo enfadado.  
-Es gracioso que lo menciones, verás… -no alcanzó a terminar su frase. Kim y Ron unieron sus puños, uno al lado del otro, y terminaron dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo lanzó, al igual que a Shego a través de una ventana cercana cayendo al bosque.  
-Tal vez exageramos –dijo Ron. Luego se miraron y dijeron no y rieron juntos.  
Kim le contó todo sobre aquel hombre y su esposa desaparecida.  
-Ajá ahora entiendo.  
-Lo mejor es que busquemos pistas del paradero de la mujer. Yo iré al tercer piso y tú…y tú ve donde quieras.  
-Ok. Vamos Rufus –y se perdió de vista.

* * *

El tercer y último piso de la casa era un desván lleno de objetos y cajas cubiertas por el polvo de décadas. Y al fin luego de horas en ese lugar; una fuente de luz, una pequeña ampolleta que colgaba desde el centro de la habitación. Kim accionó el interruptor y una leve luz aclaró todo es mejor que nada dijo. Una caja que parecía ser más nueva que las otras llamó su atención.

* * *

Ron llegó a la ventana que Kim agujereó con el cuerpo de Shego previamente, del lado que daba hacia exterior había una superficie lo suficientemente ancha como para caminar por ella. Ron lo hizo y con cuidado avanzó por ella, la altura entre él y el suelo no era tan grande así que decidió bajar hasta el suelo para y a dar un vistazo al bosque. Divisó un arbusto abajo que perfectamente amortiguaría su caída. Se preparó para saltar, pero no contó con que había llovido los días anteriores volviendo a aquella superficie muy resbaladiza, entonces ocurrió; la suela de sus zapatos se deslizó como si patinara sobre hielo, él comenzó a separarse de la pared, caía directamente al suelo lejos del arbusto que lo hubiera hecho caer a salvo. Y ahí quedó Ron Imparable tendido en el suelo sin moverse.

* * *

La caja parecía sellada, no podía abrirla, miró a su alrededor y encontró un destornillador que le serviría, lo deslizó entre la tapa la cual al hacer palanca cedió abriéndose al fin. Repentinamente Kim se llenó de horror, desde aquella caja surgieron sucias, negras grandes y horribles arañas, la chica retrocedió, los arácnidos pasaron bajo sus pies y se perdieron entre las cajas circundantes Ron se habría muerto del susto con esto. Cuando no quedaba rastro de aquel insecto, la pelirroja regresó su atención al interior de la caja, sólo había una cosa: un libro. Ella lo tomó con sus manos, lo abrió y leyó:

Octubre 23

"Ayer fuimos a dar una vuelta a la playa, recorrimos la costa durante horas tomados de la mano, recordé el tiempo después de conocernos en que solíamos escaparnos un fin de semana e irnos a Frutillar, cenar y pasear durante mucho tiempo como lo hicimos ayer".

Entonces Kim concluyó es un diario pero, ¿de quien era?

* * *

Reconoció aquella imagen. Esa mujer, era ella, la mujer del cuadro que había visto al final del pasillo. Se veía débil, como si fuera víctima de una grave enfermedad. Yacía recostada sobre una cama de hospital, sus ojos parecían indiferentes como ajenos a la realidad. Las manos de una persona sujetaban las de ella, no pudo distinguir quien era, pero a ella, sí, a ella la conocía. Luego, como una planta marchitándose ella se iba marchitando de la misma forma, sus ojos se cerraban de su boca alcanzaba a salir una ultima palabra, que Ron no pudo escuchar…  
La luz del sol que se asomaba entre el cielo nublado lo hizo despertar de aquella visión. ¿Qué pasó? se dijo así mismo, miró hacia arriba, el lugar desde donde había caído, a su lado su pequeño ratopín lo miraba con felicidad, ambos estaban bien. Se puso de pie con dificultad y recordó su deseo de visitar el bosque donde continuó su camino.

* * *

Movió las paginas del diario avanzando hasta la ultima pagina, la cual decía:

Abril 13

"Ya no me quedan fuerzas, sólo me alcanzan para escribir estas líneas. Gustavo, mi querido esposo, lo veo tan abatido por mi estado. Tiene la esperanza de que yo saldré de esto pero sé que no es así. Me ha llegado la hora. Mi vida junto a ti a sido maravillosa, pero no te entristezcas, algún día nos reuniremos y seremos felices por la eternidad. Quizás esto sea lo ultimo que escriba. Así que me despido".

Mikaela, 1994

Ahora sabia de quien era y lo que realmente sucedía en aquel lugar. Tomó el diario consigo y salió del lugar en busca de su amigo. No lo encontró por lo que lo llamó a su celular.  
-¿Dónde estás Ron, ya descubrí que ocurre aquí?  
-Estoy en el bosque.  
-De acuerdo voy para allá, quizás encuentre algo que me sirva para estar más segura de lo que descubrí.  
-Oye Kim... –pero ella ya había colgado.  
Ya afuera de la oscura casa tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran al cambio de luz, luego de un tiempo veía perfecto y entró al bosque. Volvió a la oscuridad, las copas de los arboles apenas dejaban pasar los escasos rayos de sol, era un lugar pantanoso y húmedo. Ella caminaba rápido, pero se frenó cuando sintió una presencia a su alrededor, no podía verla, pero oía la respiración de quien la observaba, continuó lentamente a través del fango. Entonces recordó aquella historia y si es el Trauko. No, no lo creo, sólo son fantasías. Se acercaba aquel ser, cada vez más. Luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una sombra se lanzó sobre ella.

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Shego? –Drakken caminaba por el bosque, su cara estaba roja y moreteada producto del golpe que Kim y Ron le propinaron.

* * *

-Esta vez no será igual que antes –dijo Shego abalanzándose sobre Kim quien se puso en posición defensiva y la detuvo. Sus manos se entrelazaron empujando una contra la otra. Ninguna cedía y las fuerzas encontradas hacían que sus pies se hundieran en el barro. Shego se separó de ella tomando distancia, miró sus sucios pies e hizo una patada al aire lo que hizo que el fango llegara a los ojos de Kim, cegándola momentáneamente.  
-Eso fue muy sucio, incluso para ti.  
-No me importa Kimmie, tú caerás –se lanzó al ataque y la derribo embarrándola de pies a cabeza en el suelo. Nuevamente estaba en la misma situación, debía hacer algo. Deslizó su mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó su secadora-gancho la que enganchó en el traje de Shego y disparó a una rama de árbol sobre ella por lo que al recogerse el cable elevó a la mujer y dejándola colgando mientras la chica se ponía de pie.  
-Adiós –le dijo sonriente Kim.  
-¡Hey! Vuelve aquí. Aun no termino contigo.

* * *

Ron llegaba a la playa después del bosque y a la distancia vio movimiento en el mar a un lado de una roca. Todavía estaba mareado por la caída por lo no distinguía bien. Se ocultó tras unos matorrales y centró la mirada en aquel lugar. Era una figura femenina, de largo cabello, se movía en el agua majestuosamente como si allí viviera. Ron se impresionó no, no puede ser, es… es…….es una sirena. El muchacho retrocedió volviendo por donde había llegado. Kim regresaba no había encontrado a Ron, su ropa estaba mojada pero no importaba, ya se secaría. Al llegar a la casa se encontró con Ron quien parecía alterado.  
-Kim, este lugar está embrujado o algo. No creerás lo que acabo de ver. Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor será.  
-¿Que viste ahora?  
-Una sirena.  
-Sí claro. Escucha, seguro lo imaginaste, no habrás comido alguna hierba del suelo.  
-No. Kim te lo juro.  
-De acuerdo... mejor vamos con este señor y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ya frente a la habitación donde Kim encontró al viejo Jenkins. Golpearon la puerta, como no obtuvieron respuesta la abrieron e ingresaron.  
-Veo que ya has vuelto Kim Possible. ¿Encontraste a mi esposa?  
-Sobre eso quiero hablarle –contestó.  
El sujeto se levantó de la silla mostrándose ante ellos: era un hombre de edad, precia cansado, su mirada de ojos café era seria y angustiada, vestía una larga bata rojo oscuro.  
-¿Sabe que es esto? –dijo la chica alzando el brazo mostrando el diario que había encontrado.  
-No.  
Kim se acercó y la luz del fuego en la chimenea iluminó su rostro.  
-Santo cielo. Eres tú, mi amor –le dijo a Kim -. Te ves muy joven ¿cómo le hiciste?  
-¡¿Qué?! No, yo no soy quien cree.  
Ron recordó la pintura. Aquella mujer era la esposa de ese hombre. Tomó a Kim de la mano y la atrajo a su lado para hablarle en privado.  
-Kim, este hombre cree que eres su esposa porque tú eres igual a ella. Era la mujer que vi en el cuadro.  
-¿Cuál, la que estaba en negro?  
-No. Sólo yo la vi. No se por qué, pero así fue.  
Kim se acercó al hombre y dijo:  
-Lo siento, pero yo no soy su esposa –su voz se volvió serena y suave. La situación lo ameritaba.  
-Este es el diario de su esposa.  
-No sabía que tenía uno –dijo sorprendido.  
-Al leerlo me di cuenta de la verdad. Su esposa no desapareció, cierto –el hombre no respondió -. Siento tener que decirle esto pero... ella murió.  
Ron se impresionó por lo que decía su amiga y recordó su visión. Ahh claro. Ahora entiendo todo. El hombre bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos, pero aun así se notaban las lagrimas que caían al suelo.  
-Lo cierto es que no desapareció hace diez días, sino que dejó este mundo hace diez, pero diez años. Su deseo de tenerla junto a usted le hizo creer que aun estaba viva. Su amor por ella es tan grande que su conexión no ha desaparecido. Tenga lea esto. Él tomó el diario y leyó la ultima pagina. Al terminar no ocultó las lagrimas ya que estas eran de felicidad. En ese momento aquel hombre volvió a la realidad.  
-El cáncer avanzaba por su cuerpo. Los médicos no podían hacer mucho por ella. Estuve a su lado todos esos días y cada día que pasaba veía como se iba apagando poco a poco en ese hospital. Tenía la esperanza de que sanara pero el destino tenía planeado lo contrario. La tarde en que se fue era muy parecida a esta, nublada. Estaba agotada de luchar, le tomé las manos y antes de que cerrara los ojos por ultima vez me dijo siempre te amaré. Luego de eso, falleció. Desde entonces caí en una profunda depresión, me encerré en esta casa, dejé de trabajar por lo que no pude pagar las cuentas, entonces hice que la casa pareciera abandonada tapiando las ventanas, así me libré de muchos gastos. La gente del pueblo fue muy buena conmigo, una vecina me hace de comer y me auxilia en todo lo que necesita. Bueno, creo que es todo.  
-Es increíble todo por lo que ha pasado... –agregó Kim.  
-¡Un momento! –Alzó Ron la voz -. Bien eso deja muchas cosas claras, aunque aun hay algunas que no entiendo como ciertos fenómenos extraños que ocurren en este lugar.  
-¿Fenómenos extraños? ¿A que re refieres?  
-Ron, no empieces de nuevo.  
-Primero. ¿Por qué sólo yo pude ver el cuadro de su esposa en el pasillo? Y cuando fui con Kim estaba de color negro.  
-Ahh, ven te mostraré –todos salieron de la habitación iluminados por una vela llegaron al primer piso.  
-Por aquí viste el cuadro de Mikaela –dijo apuntando el pasillo- y cuando volviste con Kim entraron a este otro pasillo señalando un corredor justo al lado del otro.  
-Ahhh, upss, jeje –dijo inocentemente el rubio.  
Avanzaron por el pasillo correcto hasta la pintura. Y allí estaba aquella pelirroja pintada en el lienzo.  
-Es cierto somos iguales –exclamó ella sorprendida por el parecido.  
-Ella era muy hermosa –agregó Ron -. Otra característica que comparte con Kim –entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero no se arrepintió. De hecho fue bueno que lo dijera. La chica ante aquel comentario bajó la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.  
-Este... –divagó Ron -. Y ¿qué hay del otro cuadro, el negro?  
-Oye. Es una de mis mejores obras. Lo llamo: "Trozos de carbón en un apagón" porque eso es precisamente.  
-Usted los pintó ¿también el de su esposa?  
-Así es.  
-Tiene mucho talento –clamó Kim.  
-Bien. Pero ¿qué hay de la sirena que vi?  
-¿Una sirena?  
-Sí, en la playa detrás del bosque.  
Entonces Kim asimiló la loca idea de Ron.  
-¿Ron? Por casualidad viste a esa "sirena" poco antes de encontrarte conmigo.  
-Mmm déjame ver. Sí, sólo unos minutos antes.  
-¡Ron eres un zonzo, no era un sirena, era yo!  
-¡¿Tú?! ¿Hablas en cerio?  
-Sí. Luego de una pelea con Shego quedé cubierta de fango por lo que me di un chapuzón en el mar para limpiarme un poco.  
-Ahhhhhh... je je ya veo. Pero no fue mi culpa, no estaba lúcido ¡me caí del segundo piso, que esperabas!  
-¿Te caíste? –Preguntó ella preocupada.  
-Si, ya estoy bien. Gracias.  
-Bueno ahora que resolvieron sus dudas que tal si se quedan a tomar el té.  
-De acuerdo –dijeron ambos.

Luego de conversar a la luz del fuego en la chimenea, reír con las bromas de Ron y pasarla muy bien, Gustavo tenía otra cara, era feliz.  
A unos minutos de irse Kim tomó una foto que estaba en una mesa de aquella habitación. Era Mikaela y en sus brazos tenia al gato que la había seguido previamente. Luego pensó ese gato debe tener más de doce años.  
-Ah el bueno de Micifuz –dijo el hombre viendo que Kim tenía la foto en sus manos -. Un gran gato. Siempre estaba junto a Mikaela, muy fiel siempre. Lastima que muriera una semana después que ella.  
Ron, que estaba escuchando miró a Kim quien le devolvió el gesto de impresión. Pero callaron. No querían darle más vueltas al asunto.

A la hora de irse se despedían fuera de la casa. Hace mucho que el señor Jenkins no salía y le dio mucho gusto respirar ese aire fresco.  
-Adiós muchachos y gracias por ayudar a este viejo.  
-Por nada. Le deseamos lo mejor. ¡Adiós! –Dijeron viendo por ultima vez aquella casa, aquel hombre y aquella isla llena de misterios.

Epílogo

-¡Dr. Drakken bájeme de aquí! –Dijo Shego viendo pasar a su jefe por debajo de ella.  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?  
-Fue Kim Possible.  
Lo que produjo que este se burlara de ella.  
-¿De que se ríe? No es gracioso. ¡Bájeme!  
-Sí claro. Nos vemos Shego te espero en la guarida, siempre y cuando puedas salir de ahí –y se alejó riendo.  
-No se vaya ¡regrese!

* * *

Dos meses después...

El sonido del kimmunicador despierta a Kim. Wade aparece en la pantalla.  
-Kim te tengo una mala noticia. ¿Recuerdas al señor Jenkins?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno. Él falleció hace unas horas. Según los registros fue una muerte natural. Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas. Era lo mejor. Ahora está con ella.

**FIN.**

**Kim Possible y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

**(Aunque ellos la dejen de lado)**


End file.
